1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to rail tie handling equipment and, more particularly, to an improved railroad tie exchanger attachment.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is well known that railroad track comprises sections of steel rail laid along lateral ties constructed of wood and, in some instances, concrete. Individual ties may support two rails or multiple rails, such as at switch junctions and the like.
Through deterioration or accidents, it is necessary from time to time to replace damaged ties with new ones. In the past, old ties have been replaced by work crews. The manual replacement of ties is a relatively slow and inefficient process which is not cost effective. Equipment has been previously designed to mechanize the removal and reapplication of new ties beneath the rails. Such machinery is complex and expensive to operate and has not been effective in use. None of the prior equipment have provided an attachment that can be easily affixed to existing vehicles for convenient and rapid use. It is therefore desirable in the rail industry to provide an improved and efficient tie exchanger.